Lo que más le gusta a Butz
by Okami-Azdriell99
Summary: Bien, creo que el título lo dice todo.... Advertencia historia con contenido yaoi...


Bien, bien, antes que nada, no, no me he olvidado mi otra fanfic es sólo que entre escuela y trabajo ciertamente que no he tenído mucho tiempo _ y en estas vacaciones el muso no a querido trabajar, tal parece que él también fue a tomarse su descanso (y no es que trabaje mucho, la verdad _) en fin que le va a hacer uno….

Bueno aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot de los personajes de Final Fantasy, y es que además me deprime un poco el que no haya muchos fanfic en español de dissidia ;__; y los poco que hay la mayoría están detenidos bua……. (que os pasa escritors) ya me harte de leer puros en ingles (algunos muy buenos por ciertos n_n**, pero es que no se meda mucho ese idioma, prefiero el alemán y en ese ni hay ¬_¬) a caso no existen fans de habla hispana del Final Fantasy???????........

Gomen……. creo que ya saque el trauma _ , mejor ya dejo que pasen a la historia……..

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, (triste realidad ;__;)pero sin duda no estaría mal tomar prestados algunos XD, todos son propiedad de Square Enix y Co.

Lo que más le gusta a Butz…

Butz es un gran aventurero, gusta de conocer gente, visitar diversos lugares, desde muy pequeño esta acostumbrado a viajar mucho y por lo regular siempre lo veras con una sonrisa en el rostro y una actitud alegre. Por eso cuando fue escogido por la Diosa Cosmos para buscar los cristales, se lo tomo todo con bastante calma, tanto que incluso hizo una competencia contra Yitán, para ver quien de los dos encontraba más rápido el cristal, era una especie de carrera y a él aquello lo divertía mucho.

Posteriormente el castaño se dio cuenta que no todo era tan divertido como pensaba, no cuando hay personas que viajan completamente solas, sin nadie con quien puedan contar, o aún peor cuado unos de sus compañeros esta en peligro por su culpa…

Sin embargo, los retos están para ser superados ¿cierto?, y él gracias a la ayuda de el genomida y Squall, a quien encontraron y después termino uniéndoseles en su travesía, pudo hacerlo, encontró el tan ansiado cristal, esta vez si el verdadero, realmente no espera que estuviese más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Una vez que sus amigos también tuvieron sus cristales fueron en busca de la Diosa y fue así como también conocieron a otros guerreros, hasta ese momento Butz no se había puesto a pensar en su hogar, ni tampoco extrañaba nada del mismo, pero cuando miró a uno los héroes todo su deseo despertó…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOCO!!!!!!!! – grito de repente el castaño, asustando a todos, y corrió a donde estaba el rubio penacho.

Lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido, pero aquí le explicaremos por partes para que sea más comprensible: Butz yendo hacia un objetivo amarillo y morado, el castaño aventándose para abrazar (derribar) al penachudo y finalmente Butz encima de quien no era lo que espera que era (que confuso) pero de todos modos lo esta abrazando amorosamente (si con miles de corazones alrededor y una que otra lagrima de la emoción), mientras sigue repitiendo.

-¡¡Boco te e extrañado mucho!! –

Nadie sabe como reaccionar ante la actitud del joven castaño, mucho menos la pobre victima, quien trata de apartarse pero el menor lo tiene muy bien sujeto.

-¿Butz conoces a esta persona? – le pregunta Yitán, se a acercado junto con Squall, por cierto no se si estará de más decir que el dueño de la sable- pistola no esta muy contento que digamos de la cercanía de esos dos.

-¡¡Boco!! – continua repitiendo el castaño mientras los corazoncitos salen y salen, si, esta perdido en su pequeña fantasía, tanto que no hace caso al genomida.

Una gota estilo anime resbala de la frente de la creación de Garland, no sabe que hacer ya que no entiende bien qué es lo que esta pasando, porque su amigo abraza con tanto cariño a aquel rubio, el cual francamente no parece corresponder al gesto afectuoso, así que mejor optar por dejar las cosa como están.

Repentinamente el genomida siente un escalofrío que le eriza hasta los pelos de su colita, aquello lo a provocado una aura oscura que inexplicablemente a cubierto a Leonheart, quien se encuentra a su lado, y sin más el Seed se acerca a Butz y al pobre rubio y los separa bruscamente, prácticamente avienta al rubio de manera nada amable sin que le importe en lo más mínimo.

-¡Ey!, ¿qué haces? – se queja el menor al ser separado del objeto (persona) de sus deseos.

Mientras tanto la pobre victima trata de tomar aire, ya que el agarre al que fue sometido casi lo deja sin oxígeno.

Por toda respuesta Squall jala hacia si al menor y lo besa en los labios, Butz al principio luce muy sorprendido, pero una vez repuesto corresponde de igual manera al beso.

Casi todos los miran sorprendidos a excepción de Yitán porque ya esperaba algo semejante, lo que no estaba seguro era cuando ocurriría aquello.

-Tú eres mío, no permitiré que te acerques a nadie más –sentencio Leonheart.

A lo que Buzt mira unos segundos al mayor sin entender bien a que se refiere, después su vista se desvía y observa a quien hasta hace unos momentos creía era su fiel amigo Boco.

-¡Espera un minuto, tú no eres Boco! –grita el menor mientras señala acusadoramente al rubio.

Parece que la pobre victima a pasado a ser el que a provocado todo, aquella acusación lo indigna bastante, provocando que una vena salte en su frente debido al enojo que siente.

-¡¡Yo nunca dije que fuera ese tal Boco, mi nombre es Cloud, has sito tú el que me has confundido!! – explica el rubio bastante molesto.

-¡Ah!, ¿si? – dijo con desconcierto el menor como si fuera inocente.

-Entonces si no eres Boco [quién quiera que sea (él tampoco lo sabe)] mantente lejos de Butz – prácticamente le ordena Squall a la persona de nombre Cloud.

-Es él quien debe mantenerse lejos de mí –

Antes tales palabras, Leonheart se siente tentado a blandir su sable – pistola contra aquel sujeto, pero una duda lo detiene, una muy importante por cierto.

-¿Quién es Boco? – le pregunta directamente a Butz, es que necesita saber quién es y aun más importante qué importancia tiene en la vida del menor para haber producido semejante reacción en él con sólo haber visto a aquel rubio.

-Es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de viaje, a quien más quiero… - responde eufórico Butz, luce muy feliz al hablar de él.

Esas palabras no son muy del agrado del Seed, no le gusta nada que ese tal Boco sea tan importante para SU Butz.

-¿Aun más que a mí? – pregunta bajo Leonheart, tanto que el menor casi no lo escucha.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta, pues cree que no le a entendido bien.

Pero el mayor se niega a repetir lo que ha dicho, así que simplemente el menor deja pasar el comentario, como si no lo hubiese escuchado, algo que lastima al Seed y continua con su explicación.

-Mira aquí tengo una foto suya, otra con migo… -

Sin mucho animo, Squall las mira sólo por hacerlo y entonces una gota estilo anime resbala de su frente.

-¿Él es Boco? –

El menor asiente afirmativamente.

-Pero si es un Chocobo y aquel sujeto es una persona – explica Leonhart, quien se pregunta cómo es que el menor los a confundido si ni siquiera son de la misma especie.

-Verdad que son muy parecidos – dice el menor.

Squall no puede creer que diga eso, aunque si veía al rubio, peinado de picos estilo penacho de Chocobo… pensándolo bien de lejos si podría pasar por uno, ahora entiende de donde surgió la confusión de Butz y aquello no le gusta nada, así que en un arrebato abraza protectoramente al menor.

-Piensa lo que quiera, pero sólo trata de mantenerte lejos del rubio, de acuerdo – le dice el mayor.

Butz no entiende muy bien la petición, pero aún así asiente afirmativamente, mientras corresponde al abrazo y busca el rostro de Squall, ya que realmente no le vendría mal otro beso como el de hace un momento.

Lo cierto es que para total disgusto de Leonheart aquella escena (el menor abrazando amorosamente al rubio que se parece aun Chocobo) se repitió muchas veces, y es que cuando Butz veía esa cresta (peinado) no podía evitar correr a abrazar a Cloud.

El rubio siendo la pobre victima de todo aquel asunto, no sabia que hacer ante la cercanía del menor y aun menos por sus caricias, cada vez que eso ocurría se quedaba estático y se sonrojaba por completo, aunque en su fuero interno aun cuando nunca se atreviera a reconocerlo, esa situación no le molestaba del todo, bien podría soportarlo todo lo que fuera, porque ciertamente era una ventaja que a Butz le gustaran los Chocobos.

Que opinan continuación???????? Esta situación podría prestarse para más pero no se………. ya lo pensare………. todo depende de lo que ustedes digan (y del que el muso quiere atrabajar ¬_¬)

Bueno aprovecho este espacio para desearles a tods un feliz año 2010!!!!!!!!!! Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, suerte y hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!


End file.
